


Pád

by SallyPejr



Series: Jean [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Fem John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Reichenbach přišel ve chvíli, kdy už Jean skoro měla naději, že se vše obrátí k lepšímu. Místo toho přišla o Sherlocka, ale úplně sama nakonec nezůstane nikdy...





	1. Londýn

„Už je ti zase špatně? Včera taky." zamračí se Sherlock podezíravě, když se Jean vrátí do ložnice po ranní návštěvě koupelny.

„Klid, tentokrát jsem nezvracela." mávne Jean rukou.

„Z čeho ti není dobře?" mračí se Sherlock.

„Buď byly oba ty saláty špatné nebo už mám z tebe a Moriartyho žaludeční neurózu." mávne Jean rukou a začne se převlékat z pyžama.

Sherlock ji chvíli trochu podmračeně pozoruje, ale pak se vrátí do obýváku.

Jean se ujistí, že je pryč a vytáhne ze svého batohu dva testy, které si včera koupila v lékárně, načež se znovu vrátí do koupelny.

\- - o - -

Když nepočítá ranní nevolnost, bylo pro Jean celé dopoledne skvělé. Dokonce ani ty idiotské články v novinách ji nedokázaly vytočit tak jako obvykle. Ovšem pak zavolal Greg. Policie chce zatknout Sherlocka.

Holmese samozřejmě ani nenapadlo utéct. Místo toho našel další stopu k Moriartymu.

K Jeanině vzteku a proti Gregově vůli musel Lestrade Sherlocka zatknout. Bylo u toho příliš dalších policistů a taky Gregův přímý nadřízený, takže je detektiv inspektor nemohl nechat utéct.

Jean si trochu zchladila žáhu tím, že tlustému nadřízenému zlomila nos. A zatkli i ji.

Díky Sherlockovi se jim sice podařilo utéct, ale ještě nebyl konec této dlouhé noci.

Sherlock se vloupal k jedné namyšlené novinářce, která má na svědomí všechny ty články proti Sherlockovi. Všechny její důkazy pocházejí přímo od Moriartyho a to doslova, protože zločinec se teď vydává za Richarda Brooka a snaží se všem nakecat, že je jen herec v rukách Sherlocka Holmese.

Jean mu na místě chtěla vrazit, ale Moriarty alias Brook utekl a zmizel.

Holmes a Watsonová opustili byt hysterické novinářky. Sherlockovi se nějak podařilo uklidnit Jean a společně se vydali do nemocnice, kde se mohli schovat a pátrat zároveň.

\- - o - -

„Co když nás tady někdo najde?" zeptá se Jean ustaraně, když zavře dveře laboratoře.

„Molly už se postará, aby sem nikdo nepřišel." řekne Sherlock klidně. Sundá si kabát i šálu a přehodí je přes jednu židli.

Jean dál stojí u dveří, zády se o ně opírá a mlčky ho pozoruje.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Sherlock udiveně.

„Nic. Nic se neděje." povzdechne si Jean. „Policie nás chce zatknout, noviny všem tvrdí, že jsi podvodník, Moriartymu vychází všechny plány, jak se tě zbavit, ale jinak je vše v naprostém pořádku."

Sherlock přejde až k ženě a jemně ji chytne za tváře.

„Jean." vydechne Sherlock tiše. „Jestli chceš, může tě Mycroft někde schovat, dokud tohle neskončí."

„A ty se schováš se mnou?" zeptá se Jean klidně.

„Ne. Tohle musím dořešit." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou.

„Tak přestaň navrhovat blbosti a radši mi řekni, s čím chceš pomoct." pousměje se Jean a krátce Sherlocka políbí.

Ozve se zaklepání a Mollyn nejistý hlas.

„Můžu dál?" zeptá se patoložka opatrně.

„Pro začátek můžeš dovnitř pustit Molly." zašeptá Sherlock Jean do ucha.

Ta ho od sebe s drobným úsměvem odstrčí a pustí Molly do laboratoře.


	2. Laboratoř

„Jsi smutný." řekne Molly tiše, když zůstane se Sherlockem v laboratoři sama.

„Molly, tiše." zamumle Sherlock trochu nepřítomně a dál hledí do mikroskopu.

„Jsi smutný, když si myslíš, že se nikdo nedívá. Že se nedívá Jean." povídá Molly dál. Tentokrát se nenechá odradit Sherlockovým pohledem, tentokrát ne.

„Ty se díváš." namítne Sherlock a podezíravě na Molly hledí.

„Já se nepočítám. Nikdy jsem se nepočítala." zavrtí Molly hlavou. „To, jak se díváš na Jean. Můj otec se tak díval na mámu, protože věděl, že umře. Co se děje?" zeptá se Molly starostlivě.

Sherlock se na ni bez hnutí dívá, ale neodpovídá.

„Já nevím, co se děje, ale chtěla bych ti pomoct. Jestli chceš pomoct, tak si řekni. Ale ty si stejně nikdy neřekneš." dodá Molly sklesle a rychle odejde. Ve dveřích se skoro srazí s Jean, která šla všem třem uvařit kafe.

„Tys jí zase něco řekl?" zeptá se Jean a trochu se na Sherlocka zamračí. „Molly vypadala, jako by jí bylo do pláče."

„Tentokrát jsem nic neřekl, to je ten problém." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Měl bys na ni být trochu milý. Skočila by pro tebe z tohodle baráku, schovává nás, pomáhá nám a ty ji stejně doženeš k slzám." povídá Jean trochu vyčítavě. Postaví hrnky na stůl vedle Sherlocka a podívá se na něj.

„Tak co? Už jsi přišel na to, jak lidi přesvědčit, že v novinách píšou hovadiny?" zeptá se Jean klidně.

„Tisk a média mají ohromnou moc. Stačí jedno jejich slovo a můžou úplně zničit člověka. To nepůjde jen tak porazit. V novinách přece píšou pravdu." povídá Sherlock s vážným výrazem a drží přitom Jean za ruce.

Jean si jen povzdechne a zavře oči.

„Nechci, aby si o tobě celý svět myslel, že jsi podvodník." řekne truchlivě.

„Mně jsou jejich názory ukradené, já jen chci zastavit Moriartyho." řekne Sherlock vážně.

„Jenže když tě budou mít za podvodníka, tak tě nebudou pouštět k případům. To bys nepřežil." namítne Jean.

„Jsou jiné věci, bez kterých bych nedokázal žít." řekne Sherlock klidně.

Jean se pousměje, než se čelem opře o to Sherlockovo. Rukama se opírá o jeho ramena a Sherlock ji volně objímá kolem pasu. Nakonec se Jean odtáhne a trochu neochotně ustoupí o krok dozadu.

„Měl bys zase pracovat. A měl by ses omluvit Molly."

„No dobrá." povzdechne si Sherlock a postaví se. „Jdu ji najít."

\- - o - -

Jean a Sherlock zůstanou v laboratoři sami. Strávili zde celou noc a část dne, aniž by přišli na cokoliv důležitého, co by jim v nastálé situaci pomohlo.

Sherlock sedí na židli, nohy na stole a vůbec nevnímá okolí. Je ztracený ve svých dedukcích a myšlenkách. Jean sedí na stole kus od něj a střídavě pozoruje Sherlocka a svoje sepnuté ruce. Neodvažuje se promluvit, aby nerušila a taky nemá tušení, co říct.

Jean začne zvonit telefon.

„Molly." hlesne tiše. Vždyť odsud před chvílí odešla, tak proč jí volá?

„Molly?" řekne Jean tázavě do telefonu. Její udivený výraz se během vteřiny změní na šok a pak na obavy.

„Já- My- Hned tam budeme." řekne Jean, než ukončí hovor. V jednom pohybu vrátí mobil do kapsy a seskočí ze stolu.

„Sherlocku, vstávej. Napadli paní Hudsonovou a-" začne Jean vystrašeným hlasem, ale Sherlock ji přeruší.

„Neruš mě."

„Cože?" zarazí se Jean uprostřed pohybu. „Sherlocku, postřelili ji a je to vážné!"

„Nikam nejdu. Musím přemýšlet." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem, aniž by se na Jean podíval.

„To myslíš vážně?!" zeptá se Jean vztekle. „Ta ženská se k tobě chová jako k vlastnímu synovi a nechá se pro tebe mlátit od zločinců a tobě ani nestojí za to, abys zvedl zadek a šel za ní, když ji postřelí?! Co seš do háje zač? Máš city jako robot!" huláká Jean vztekle.

„Musím vyšetřit případ. Do toho city nepatří." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Tak si ho řeš!" štěkne Jean naštvaně a obleče si bundu. „Doufám, že až jednou postřelí mě, že nebudeš moc zaneprázdněný a příjdeš mi aspoň na pohřeb." řekne a s posledním znechuceným pohledem na Sherlocka odejde.

Detektiv se za ní ohromeně dívá. Věděl, že tím Jean opravdu naštve, ovšem tohle nečekal.

„Promiň." šeptne Sherlock tiše směrem ke dveřím, než vytáhne mobil a napiše krátkou sms. Odešle zprávu a zhluboka si povzdechne. Nechce, aby ho Jean nenáviděla, ale bude to tak mnohem jednodušší. Pro oba.


	3. Ulice

Jean s naštvaným výrazem sedí v taxíku, který ji veze na Baker Street. Neví, jestli se jí chce víc řvát vzteky nebo brečet. Paní Hudsonovou postřelili a Sherlock to nezajímá. Jen si dál sedí a přemýšlí. Jean už od začátku ví, že Sherlock trpí nedostatkem empatie, co se týče cizích lidí, ale tohle je paní Hudsonová, proboha! Jean by vážně zajímalo, co by Sherlock dělal, kdyby střelili ji. Anebo to raději ani vědět nechce.

Taxi zastaví a Jean se hned rozběhne do domu. Na okamžik ji napadne, že by tady měla být policie a sanitka, ovšem všude je klid, ale to už je u dveří. Prudce je otevře a skoro srazí k zemi plešatého chlápka na štaflích.

„Jean, co se děje?" zeptá se paní Hudsonová překvapeně. Podle tácu v jejich rukách chtěla právě nabídnout muži čaj a sušenky a rozhodně není postřelená.

„Vám nic není?" zeptá se Jean udiveně.

Vždyť jí volala Molly. Určitě to byla ona. Proč by jí lhala? Mohl ji navést Sherlock? Předtím s ním mluvila.

Jean se otočí na patě a rozběhne se k taxíku, jehož řidič se dožaduje peněz.

„Chci zpátky!" křikne Jean a sedne do auta.

Proč by Sherlock nutil Molly, aby jí zavolala s něčím takovýmdle? Věděl, že se hned rozjede na Baker Street. Že odejde z nemocnice. Něco chystá a nechce ji u toho. Nejspíš o bude schůzka s Moriartym, v tom by mu určitě chtěla bránit.

Jean hodí na sedačku vedle řidiče všechny peníze, které má u sebe a rychle vystoupí. Za chůze vytáhne mobil a vytočí Sherlockovo číslo.

„Sherlocku, proč jsi-" spustí, ale on ji přeruší.

„Jean, zastav se." řekne vážně.

„Cože?"

„Zastav se. Jdi tam, co tě vysadil taxík. Prosím, poslechni mě." povídá Sherlock vážně.

Jean se to vůbec nelíbí, ale neochotně se otočí a jde tam, kam ji Sherlock posílá.

„Kde jsi?" zeptá se trochu zmateně.

„Podívej se nahou. Jsem na okraji střechy."

„Ježiši, Sherlocku!" vyhrkne Jean a chce se rozběhnout do budovy, ale Sherlock jí to nedovolí.

„Ne! Jean, stůj! Prosím, stůj na místě."

„Ale proč tam jsi?" nechápe Jean na okamžik.

Na okamžik je v telefonu ticho, jde slyšet jen, jak si Sherlock zhluboka povzdechl.

„Jean, to, co píšou v novinách, že jsem podvodník, to je pravda. Všechno je to pravda. Řekni to Lestradovi a paní Hudsonové. Řekni to všem, co tě budou poslouchat. Řekni jim, že jsem podvodník."

„Ne." hlesne Jean nechápavě a vrtí přitom hlavou.

„To já jsem stvořil Moriartyho. Udělal jsem to, abych se nenudil."

„Ne. To není pravda. Proč to říkáš?" ptá se Jean skoro zoufale.

„Je to pravda. Nikdo nemůže být tak chytrý." přesvedčuje ji Sherlock.

„Ty můžeš." namítne Jean. „Ty jsi tak chytrý. Nejsi podvodník. Nemůžeš být. Třeba tehdy, když jsme se poprvé potkali. Věděl jsi všechno. O mně a o armádě. To nebyl podvod. Byla to pravda."

„Byl to jen trik. Našel jsem si tě. Všechno jsem si zjistil, abych tě ohromil."

„Ne. Sherlocku, zklapni. Nech toho, prosím." vrtí Jean zoufale hlavou. Ani neví, kdy jí začaly po tvářích téct slzy a je jí to jedno.

„Jean, můžeš pro mě něco udělat?" promluví Sherlock opět. „Můžeš se na mě dívat?"

„Sherlocku." hlesne Jean prosebně.

„Tenhle telefonát, to je můj vzkaz." pokračuje Sherlock. „To přece lidi dělají, ne? Nechávají vzkazy."

„Sherlocku, prosím, ne." šeptne Jean zoufale. Pohled upírá na postavu na střeše a není schopná se ani pohnout.

„Sbohem, Jean." řekne Sherlock.

Postava na střeše natáhne ruce do stran a začne se předklánět.

„Ne. Nenene." mumle Jean zoufale, oči vytřeštěné v hrůze.

A pak začne Sherlock padat.

Jean se zapotácí, jako kdyby dostala ránu do hlavy a rozběhne se vpřed.


	4. Hřbitov

 

Pohřeb Sherlocka Holmese byl pro veřejnost naprosto utajen. Nepřišlo moc hostů. Jean a paní Hudsonová. Mycroft. Molly. Greg, Sally a Dimmock. Nebyl ani žádný proslov nebo obřad na rozloučenou. Sherlock by to stejně nechtěl.

Donovanová se na pohřbu moc dlouho nezdržela. I když kvůli Jean začala brát Sherlocka jako normálního člověka, byla to právě ona, kdo na Scotland Yardu spustil onen kolotoč, který vedl k pokusu o Sherlockovo zatčení. A stačil jí jediný pohled na Jean, aby jí bylo jasné, že o tom ví, tak raději odešla.

Další dva detektivové se zdrželi déle. Lestrade i Dimmock popřáli Jean i paní Hudsonové svou upřímnou soustrast a nabídli Watsonové svou pomoc, kdyby cokoliv a kdykoliv potřebovala. Jejich pozvání do hospody Jean odmítla se slovy, že teď nějakou dobu nechce pít.

Molly celou dobu brečela a nejistě postávala stranou. Nakonec Jean řekla, že její všechno strašně líto a skoro ze hřbitova utekla.

Po chvíli mlčení, kdy u hrobu zůstali jen Jean, paní Hudsonová a Mycroft, vyjádřila domácí Holmesovi svou upřímnou soustrast a odešla.

„Máte jediný štěstí, že sebou nemám zbraň, jinak bych vás prostřelila koleno." řekne Jean, když začne být ticho příliš napjaté.

„Nejspíš bych si to zasloužil." usoudí Mycroft.

„Nejspíš?" zasyčí Jean vztekle a obrátí se přímo na Holmese. „To od vás měl Moriarty informace, kterými ho to donutil udělat! Zasloužil byste zastřelit."

„Myslíte, že jsem na sebe hrdý?" zeptá se Mycorft klidně. „Stojíme u hrobu mého bratra. Bez ohledu na to, jak jsme se k sobě chovali, tak jsem ho měl doopravdy rád."

Jean na to nic neřekne, jen se podívá na černý náhrobek se zlatým nápisem.

Mycroft sáhne do vnitřní kapsy obleku a vytáhne několik obálek.

„Odkázal vás svůj veškerý majetek." začne Mycroft a podá Jean listiny. „Nejen vše na Baker Street, ale i účty a to, co podědil po rodičích a nechtěl si to převzít."

„Myslíte, že mě to teď zajímá?" zeptá se ho Jean chladně.

Mycroft zaváhá jen na zlomek vteřiny, než vrátí obálky do kapsy.

„Omouvám se. Stavím se později na Baker Street. Nashledanou, Jean."

„Sbohem." odpoví mu Jean, aniž by se na něj podívala. Zůstane u hrobu sama. Dlouhou dobu mlčí, ale nakonec promluví.

„Seš neskutečný sobecký idiot, abys věděl." řekne směrem k náhrobku. „Kdysi jsi mi říkal, že nejsi hrdina, ale to není pravda. Ty jsi hrdina. Ti jsou taky takový idioti jako ty. Zachraňovat ostatní, poslat toho, kdo by ti mohl pomoct pryč a vyřídit si vše sám- Takovédle blbosti hrdinové dělají. Občas jsem si sice nebyla jistá, jestli seš vůbec člověk, ale- Ty jsi ten nejúžasnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkala a neříkám to jenom proto, že jsem do tebe zamilovaná. Než jsem tě potkala, byla jsem- osaměla a- Tys dal všemu smysl. Hodně ti toho dlužím a rozhodně ti nepřestanu věřit. Je mi jedno, co jsi mi řekl, nevěřím, že jsi podvodník. Tys uměl dělat zázraky. Mohl bys- Mohl bys udělat ještě jeden? Prosím, kůli mně. Jen jeden zázrak, Sherlocku. Nebuď mrtvý, přestaň s tím, prosím. Kvůli mně."

Jean se odmlčí a rychle si hřbetem ruky utře tváře. Pak se postaví do pozoru, krátce hrobu zasalutuje, otočí se a vyrazí pryč.


	5. Baker Street

Jean sedí v obýváku své domácí a popíjí čaj.

„Dneska jsem tady viděla Mycrofta." začne paní Hudsonová. „To s ním jste se hádala?"

„Ne, hádala jsem se přes mobil se sestrou." zavrtí Jean hlavou.

„S rodinou byste se neměla hádat, Jean. Rodina je důležitá." napomene ji paní Hudsonová mírně.

„Řešily jsme, co píšou v novinách." pokrčí Jean rameny.

„Oh." hlesne paní Hudsonová. Ani ona nevěří tomu, že by byl Sherlock podvodník, ale zbytek světa bohužel ano.

„Navíc jsem jí během hádky řekla, že jsem v tom a slyšel to i Mycorft." dodá Jean neochotně.

„Takže teď už to ví celá rodina." pousměje se paní Hudsonová potěšeně.

„Nechtěla jsem, aby o tom věděli. Teď už se jich nezbavím." povzdechne si Jean. „Za chvíli sem začnou jezdit všichni Watsonové a Mycroft mě nechá hlídat na každém kroku."

„Jean, no tak. Stejně by na to přišli." poplácá ji paní Hudsonová po hřbetu ruky. A pak raději změní téma.

„Jak to, že za vámi Mycroft vůbec byl? Já myslela, že spolu nevycházíte."

„Přišel mi předat moje dědictví." řekne Jean s pohledem upřeným na svůj hrnek. „Sherlock mi odkázal vše, co měl. Víte, že byl doopravdy dost bohatý? Teda- já věděla, že Holmesové nejsou žádní chudáci, ale tohle mě překvapilo."

„Holmesové, a tím myslím celou rodinu, se nikdy neměli špatně. A každý z nich měl své tajemství." pokrčí paní Hudsonová rameny.

Na chvíli se obě odmlčí.

„Myslíte, že kdybych mu řekla pravdu, že by to taky udělal?" zeptá se Jean opatrně.

„Jakou pravdu?" nechápe paní Hudsonová.

„Že jsem těhotná. Kdybych mu řekla pravdu a nevymlouvala se na jídlo, myslíte, že by to taky udělal?"

„Moriarty ho nutil, aby skočil." povídá paní Hudsonová vážně. „Když vás Sherlock poslal pryč, udělal to, protože se o vás bál. Možná se bál, že vám Moriarty něco udělá, když vás najde, možná mu tím i vyhrožoval."

„Myslíte," přeruší Jean domácí. „Myslíte, že to udělal, aby Moriarty nešel po mně? Že skočil kvůli mně?" zeptá se Jean skoro plačky.

„Pro pána, Jean, promiňte. Promiňte, já to tak nemyslela. Nechtěla jsem říct, že je to vaše vina." začne se paní Hudsonová spěšně omlouvat. „Já tím chtěla říct, že vás chtěl ochránit. Že by pro vás byl schopný všeho. A kdyby věděl, že jste těhotná, chránil by vás oba, udělal by to, aby zastavil Moriartyho a ten už vám nemohl ublížit. Nikdy. Ale nevyčítejte si to, Jean, prosím."

„Víte, pořád si říkám, že jsem neměla z nemocnice vůbec odcházet. Že jsem tam měla zůstat, a že jsem měla Moriartyho zastřelit hned, jak bych ho uviděla." povídá Jean smutně. „Sice by mě zavřeli, ale to nevadí. A třeba by mi Mycorft a Sherlock pomohli utéct. Vysnila jsem si to jako román." Jean se uchechtne a zavrtí hlavou.

Paní Hudsonová ji pevně chytne za ruku a nic neříká. Někdy je lepší mlčet.

„Paní Hudsonová, co máte tenhle měsíc v plánu?" zeptá se Jean po chvíli zvědavě.

„Nic určitého, proč se ptáte?"

„Podle těch papírů, co mi Mycroft přinesl, mi teď patří nějaké pozemky kdesi na severozápadě. Nechtěla byste si je se mnou jet prohlédnout?"

„Bylo by mi ctí." usměje se paní Hudsonová.

„To jsem ráda." pousměje se Jean. „Nechce se mi jezdit samotné a brzo se tady zase začnou zjevovat novináři a nově objevovat moji příbuzní, tak bude lepší z Londýna na chvíli vypadnout."

„Novináři jsou opravdu otravní." souhlasí paní Hudsonová. „Kdy chcete vyrazit?"

„Třeba hned ráno." mávne Jean rukou.

„Dost času, abych napekla něco na cestu." usoudí paní Hudsonová s klidem. „Bála jsem se, že budete chtít vyrazit hned."

„Vždyť ani nevím, kam přesně jedeme. Jen jsem to tak plácla." brání se Jean.

„Tak to byste měla začít balit, prohledávat mapy a hledat spoje v jízdních řádech. V těch vašich počítačích je přece všechno, ne?" řekne paní Husdsonová rozhodně. Postaví se a začne Jean vyhazovat ze svého bytu.

„Upeču na cestu nějaký koláč. Dala byste si raději sladký nebo slaný?"

„Paní Hudsonová, vy jste úžasná dáma." usměje se Jean mezi dveřmi.

„To bych prosila." prohodí domácí, než zavře dveře a pustí se do pečení.


End file.
